Bianca Jackson
Bianca Jackson (previously Butcher) is the daughter of Carol Jackson and David Wicks, wife of Ricky Butcher and granddaughter of Pat Evans, Jim Branning, Reenie Branning and Pete Beale. She is also the mother Liam Butcher, Tiffany Butcher and Morgan Butcher and adoptive mother of Whitney Dean. Amongst London's most iconic sounds are the chime of Bow Bells... and the sound of Bianca screaming "RICCKKKAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!" at her hapless, downtrodden husband. She is the ex-partner of Ray Dixon and Tony King. She is the half-sister of Robbie Jackson, Billie Jackson, Sonia and Karen Wicks. She had an affair with her mother's boyfriend Dan Sullivan, which lead to Carol slg Bianca. Bianca and Ricky are furious when they find out that Carol slapped their son, Liam. When Bianca shouts at Carol, Carol bands the family from her half-brother, Billie's funeral. About Underneath Bianca's strong and fiery exterior, there’s a soft and vulnerable person who’s loyal to the end. You just have to dig beneath a few layers to find it… In 2011, Bianca went to prison for assaulting Connor Stanley but returned home to her delighted family in time for Christmas. 'Normal' family life resumed, but this wasn’t to last long, as Bianca’s beloved Pat died and she discovered that her loving husband had cheated on her with Mandy Salter. The final straw was the revelation that Ricky and Mandy had a baby years ago, which he withheld from her. Bianca kicked him out – but not without tears! Desperate for extra cash after Ricky's departure, Bianca took out high risk cash loans to keep her family life afloat and as normal as possible. But this wasn’t to be. Struggling to keep up with her payments, Bianca was caught stealing from the market, bringing about her downfall. Being on licence, Bianca was quickly back behind bars. Out and back on The Square with her family, she was more determined than ever to turn her life around, but it seemed her time in prison affected her more than she was letting on. Behind her brave face, Bianca’s fears of going back inside meant she was terrified of putting even a little toe wrong, and was worried when the only probation officer she liked quit because of a romance with her mother Carol. But she struggled to keep up the golden girl act when her son, Liam, started to stray from his best behaviour himself... as the last thing Bianca wanted was Liam ending up behind bars too. Bianca helped Liam do the right thing and leave gang life behind him... and even went so far as to tackle the gang leader, Kane, herself. And with Liam's safety in question, Bianca had to put her feelings aside and send Liam to live with his Dad for his own protection. Liam eventually returned to face his tormentors in court, and finally put to rest the months of hell for the Butcher household. All Bianca had to do then was keep out of trouble... but Bianca being Bianca, she managed to set fire to and flood Ian’s restaurant. Luckily, Ian showed some rare leniency. Embarking on a man-hunt with fellow singleton, Kat, and with Liam back, it looked as if Bianca's life was just getting back to normal - until she left to complete a fashion course in Manchester. When Bianca came back, she returned with a new man and his two kids in tow. The Butcher kids weren’t too pleased, especially as Terry and his kids moved in with them. But hot-headed Bianca was determined to make it work, as an even bigger family. However, after finding out that Terry always spends Christmas with his ex, Nikki, Bianca was left fuming at the prospect of her first new family Christmas being tainted. Bianca tried her best not to let Nikki get to her on Christmas Day, but there is only so much a woman can take. So when Nikki accidentally poured gravy all over her, Bianca decided she wanted a Spraggan-free Christmas and threw them all out! With the shock news that Carol has cancer, the Butcher family united stronger than ever to support their matriarch, Carol. In late 2014, a delighted Carol learned that the cancer was now gone. Soon after, persuaded to Terry another chance, Bianca managed to reconcile her relationship with him. However, Terry dropped the bombshell that he would be moving to Milton Keynes, and offered her to come with him. At first, Bianca was doubtful and not keen on the idea, however, after some thinking she decided to leave Albert Square for good with Terry. The couple, along with TJ Spraggan, Tiffany Butcher, Rosie Spraggan and Morgan Butcher left Albert Square in September 2014 to start a new life at their new home. She was mentioned 20 April 2015 by Carol Jackson when Max Branning asks about her family coming to Jim's funeral, Carol told Max that Bianca was on holiday at the time, and consider booking an earlier flight - although Carol told her not to bother. She was also mentioned on 12th January 2018 by Tiffany Butcher when she told older sister Whitney Carter she couldn't go home as Bianca had tried to kill herself. Names When Bianca was born her father David Wicks never really had much to do with her so her mother Carol gave Bianca her surname which was Branning however when Carol got married to Alan Jackson, she changed Bianca's name to Jackson. When Bianca married Ricky Butcher her name changed again to Butcher. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Mothers Category:1977 Births Category:Branning Family Category:Beale Family Category:Wicks Family Category:Medeemey Family Category:Harris Family Category:Butcher Family Category:1993 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures Category:Market Stallholders